Ultraman Thunderbolt
Ultraman Thunderbolt, formerly known as Madam, is an Ultra who is a ripoff and expy of Kit's Ultraman Lightning, created as a parody on a certain someone's expy of the same character. This page is here for Kit to fill up. Personality It's easy to convince Thunderbolt to do things, but he struggles to put his mind to something. Despite his lack of ambition, he is almost impossible to distract. He doesn't know a thing about Earth customs, EVER. He also has a rather dark sense of humor. Thunderbolt has a thing about artificial kaiju and will be quick to kill them unless they are truly good, but falls into depression when his allies are hurt. He has no respect for Ultras who have defended Earth in the past, considering them his inferiors due to his unique powers. Initially, Thunderbolt (as his human form, Oroku) was completely clueless about human life and had no idea how to do things like eat or use the bathroom. After some coaching from his fellow MAKE members, he still didn't learn, and annoyed them for the rest of the series. In fact he was eventually fired from the organization. When Thunderbolt first came to Earth, there was no place he would rather be. Then he saw what it was really like. He’s an environmental activist on a strange polluted planet, and wants to help them rebuild all he can, but unfortunately sometimes lets that distract him from his job as guardian of the Earth. Oroku dislikes making arts and crafts even though that's MAKE's entire thing. That's another reason he was fired. In case you couldn't tell I literally took Lightning's personality section and changed most of it to be the opposite of what it was. It probably contradicts itself a lot. I don't care. History Thunderbolt was born Madam, a completely normal Ultra. However, one day, he received the power of electricity from an elemental stone. Wow. Ultraman Thunderbolt Thunderbolt landed on Earth, fought monsters, joined MAKE, and made a human form named Oroku Kawabata, in that order. Then he fought some edgy alien until Zoffy showed up and said "Your kaiju aren't raptorized, you just bend them over and add spikes! No scientific accuracy whatsoever! You somehow failed raptorization, you pathetic fool!" and the alien became so depressed he died. YAY ZOFFY Thunderbolt learned absolutely nothing from these experiences. A Crossover with an Obligatory GW Expy Thunderbolt fought some Raiju ripoff while New Divide played unironically, and then accidentally caused some edgelord to get an even edgier form. I'm not going into more detail, never will. You meanies. Dino Jihad 2 An alternate version of Thunderbolt was transformed into a Synthetic Ultra. Profile Stats * Height: 45 m * Weight: 36,000 t * Age: 6,600 years (Equivalent to 19 or 20 human years) * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Because his creator bases elemental powers upon Pokemon types, Thunderbolt's powers are useless against Earth-elemental monsters, and he is weak to earth-based attacks. Having sand kicked in his eyes is his worst nightmare. * Hobbies: Environmental protests, arts and crafts, reading * Likes: Earth, creativity (ironic, considering he himself is blatantly unoriginal) * Dislikes: Pollution Body Features * Color Timer: Thunderbolt possesses a standard Color Timer. * Eyes: Thunderbolt possesses standard Ultra vision. Also he has BLOODSHOT red eyes * Ultra Skin: Thunderbolt has standard Ultra Skin. * Zenshin Crystals: Thunderbolt has crystals on his forearms, shins and shoulders. * Shock Gauntlets: A pair of bracers on the undersides of Thunderbolt's arms which serve to limit his electric powers, and have some abilities of their own. He can remove them to greatly increase his power, although IT'S NO USE he will struggle to control it. * Energy Core: Nexus is edgy, right? Transformation TBA Forms - Thunderbolt= - Raijin= Raijin Thunderbolt Thunderbolt's Ultimate Form, given to him by the Thunder God as an apology. Techniques Special * Megawatt Genzai: A more powerful version of the Thunderbolt Wrecker, surrounded in a cyclone of energy. ** Megawatt Dai Genzai: The Dai-Taikourin moves to Thunderbolt's front, generating a lens of light energy. He then fires the Megawatt Genzai through the ring, amplifying its power tenfold. * Tomoe Giri: An electric Ultra Slash shaped like the tomoe symbol commonly seen on Raijin's drums. ** Yondan Tomoe Giri: The disc splits into three independent, comma-shaped blasts and a three-pronged blade of electricity. Physical * Raijin no Tsuki: A powerful punch attack. ** Raijin no Dai Tsuki: A more powerful punch charged with electricity. * Raijin no Keri: A powerful kick attack. ** Raijin no Dai Keri: A more powerful kick charged with electricity. * Raijin no Buranco: A swinging throw attack. Other * Arashi Yuso: Thunderbolt fires a divine bolt out of the Inazuma-Hou into the heavens. From the impact point, a dark cloud spreads, transporting Thunderbolt, his allies, and his opponents into the Arashi Sunpo, a pocket dimension of shallow water with constant thunderstorms and typhoons. Weapons * Dai-Taikourin: A large, perpetually rotating metal ring which constantly hovers behind Thunderbolt in this form. It supports a circle of small taiko drums. ** Taikourin Jinrai: Thunderbolt can loudly play the Dai-Taikourin's drums to create claps of thunder and sonic booms that send enemies flying. ** Taikourin Mamoru: The Dai-Taikourin moves to Thunderbolt's front and generates a large shield of electricity inside its circumference. ** Taikourin Dai Giri: The Dai-Taikourin can be charged with electricity and used as a giant Ultra Slash. ** Typhoon Gatling: Raijin Thunderbolt's finishing attack. Lightning rises into the air as the Dai-Taikourin begins to spin faster and faster. He then points his hand forward to fire a barrage of spinning electric blasts from the rotating drums. * Inazuma-Hou: A pair of blasters attached to Thunderbolt's wrists. ** Arashi no Bachi: When detached from Thunderbolt's arms, the Inazuma-Hou turn into a pair of bachi drumsticks used to play the drums on the Dai Taikourin. ** Inazuma Rakurai: Thunderbolt fires thunderbolts out of the Inazuma-Hou. Abilities * Levitation: Thunderbolt can levitate indefinitely in this form. }} - Oroku= Thunderbolt's human form, Oroku Kawabata, will probably never get his section filled out. }} Trivia * Thunderbolt's human form's name was originally a Galactic-style corruption of Lightning's host, but was changed to his brother or something because Oroku is apparently the name of the actual Ultra this parodies. ** No wonder his ultimate form is a ripoff of the Shredder. * Thunderbolt doesn't get counterparts to Lightning's other form changes because Kit is lazy and Geed Worrior's thing probably doesn't have any other forms anyway. ** The power surge he gets from removing the Shock Gauntlets is the closest thing Thunderbolt has to High Voltage. * While Lightning is fired from CAKE at one point in his series, it's due to manipulation higher up. Thunderbolt is actually fired by MAKE, for legitimate reasons, and doesn't get to rejoin them. Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Work in Progress